Summer Nights
Phineas and Gang decided to make a grand night ball below the Burj Phineas to end the month of July. Doofenshmirtz retries his luck on dating. Plot Summary Early morning in the last day of July, Phineas decided to create a giant ball below Dubai's newest completed tower. He just started to make plans for a giant ballroom and the accommodation for it. Turns out many tourists which are on a Honeymoon requests the gang for a bigger accommodation and more romance. Just after the great request, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Turns out that he is already at Doofenshmirtz's and found out that he's doing nothing but dating, and he had heard about Phineas's ball and decided to take his new girlfriend Sophie there. Back at downtown Dubai, the ballroom is set and fitting is just about to be started. It took 2 hours to complete all requests for the ball. 9 PM that night, Phineas opens the doors in. Everybody awes at the beauty of the ballroom. And the ball soon commences. Doofenshmirtz arrived late because he can't find a taxi that did not charge over $50 per minute, and took the MRT instead. Inside, everyone is with their couples. Phineas and Isabella, for instance, are dancing to the music provided automatically by a computer system (which cannot withstand hot temperatures) which also controls the ballroom. Doofenshmirtz and Sophie took a place near the ballroom computer, and always requests for other songs, which not many people accepted. Just then, the computer overloads, and goes inferno. 11 PM that night, everyone is trying to escape the raging ballroom, but no luck. Dill, which is sitting outside lonely, just being ditched two hours ago with Katie, receives an emergency call from Phineas. He then tried to break open the ballroom, but the security system (Buford loves this stuff) tries to kill him and preventing him from reaching any doors. 12 PM and the ballroom lights shuts down and it goes crazier than ever. Dill can't do anything else. He gave up and sat in a nearby bench. In Dubai DEI, Poofensplotz and Pinky are fighting away from Poof's "Craze-Inator", a device of corporation from Poof's and Doof's evil company. Just then, Pinky misses a kick and retargets the "Craze-Inator" to the ballroom instead, and made it fire. The ballroom is as crazy as it is when the ray hits the ballroom, turning it to normal and opens all doors. After that, everyone congratulates Phineas (he was struggling with the system moments before the ray hit) and Katie made Dill look like rubbish for not saving them. Doofenshmirtz reaches his building with a not-so-successful date, and found Poof sitting on Doof's bed, all almost naked. Sophie whacks Doof in the face and left, slamming the door. Poofensplotz left the building with teared and ripped gown. Back to Burj Phineas, At the end of the sidewalk, Phineas and Isabella boarded an elevator to Phineas's Penthouse, and kisses, for Phineas had protected Isabella all the way inside the raging ballroom. Dill sits outside the tower all night with all of his scratches and light injuries in his body, about to pay revenge to....To be continued. Songs Some songs in the ball Memorable Quotes Background Information *The Craze-Inator made something that is crazed normal. *Dill♥Katie is shown in the episode *Doof is up for another date Category:DBTP Episodes